Piñacienta
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo es un joven explotado por su padrastro y sus dos hijos, volviendose el sirviente de la familia. Pero tiene un sueño, ir al baile real y aprovechar los chocolates gratuitos. Historia-parodia de Cenicienta. 10069.
1. Chapter 1: La invitación

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano, el cuento de Cenicienta es propiedad de Disney... o al menos la pelicula jejeje.

Habra uso de "malas" palabras xP pero poquito.

Cuidado con el crack, manejelo con precaución.

Advertencias: travestismo u

Fic 10069 que contiene X69, XS, BF... y más XP

Espero les guste, estara conformado por tres capitulos.

**Notas iniciales:**

Nuevo cuentito nOn que seguro estará más crack que el de A-la´Dino jejeje.

Dedicado a Naomi Hazime que me ayudo con la busqueda de imagenes para inspirarme en este fic OwO.

Un agradecimiento especial a Erza-chan, Mukuro Rokudo Kyumin, My Angel69, Debby Kyriuu, BianchixGokudera, Lizu Aguas... quienes esperan impacientemente mis fics *w*

Mencionando a mi sempai Sebieth dentro de la historia LoL

* * *

><p><p>

**PIÑACIENTA**

**Capitulo 1: Erase una vez**

Hace algunos años en el reino de Namimori, en un pequeño pero famoso centro de entretenimiento conocido como Kokuyo Land vivía Lanchia, un padre muy amoroso que tenía como único hijo a un pequeño de 10 años llamado Rokudo Mukuro. Los dos eran muy felices, pero el padre creía que lo mejor que podía hacer por su pequeño era darle una mejor familia, y fue así que tomo la decisión de casarse, eligiendo a un hombre de buena familia y bastante reconocido; su nombre: Xanxus, el cual también tenía dos hijos casi de la misma edad que Mukuro, sus nombres: Squalo y Belphegor.

Pero tras la terrible, (y extraña muerte del padre pues jamás se encontró su cuerpo más que solo cenizas), el cruel Xanxus demostró su verdadero ser con Mukuro, siendo alguien perverso y tan aterrador que no dudaría desgraciar a su hijastro para obtener beneficios tanto para él como para los inútiles de sus hijos... aunque más para él.

Y fue así, que aquel bello lugar de entretenimiento y diversión se volvió ruinas; mientras que Mukuro, en peligro de ser golpeado (y violado) por su padrastro, fue rebajado a ser el sirviente de la familia, trabajando más de 12 horas y los siete días a la semana sin una paga.

Y es aquí donde realmente empieza nuestra historia.

Era de madrugada, seis de la mañana exactamente, los gallos cantaban y el reloj del castillo sonaban con tal estruendo que el eco llegaba a todos los rincones del reino, nuestro protagonista cubierto completamente con las sabanas blancas, trataba de dormir pero los ruidos externos no le permitían; sin más opción, se levanto.

Aquel anterior niño inocente se había vuelto un joven de 25 años bastante atractivo, su cabello lacio y largo de color índigo, sus ojos bicolores, uno con el color del cielo nocturno y el otro como un rubí, labios tentadores, la piel blanca, los músculos bien formados, alto y delgado, sus piernas eran hermosas y bien torneadas.

-kufufufu ya es hora.

Tomando las cuidadosas prendas que usaba para trabajar, se lavo y vistió dentro de su cuarto, la ropa negra que usaba lo hacía lucir como un sexy mayordomo.

Salió de su habitación, fue abriendo y sacudiendo las largas cortinas tintas que encontraba a su paso; llego hasta la cocina donde preparo un buffet digno de un rey. Se dio cuenta de la hora y a través de unas bocinas se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¡muévelas!, tenemos hambre.

-shishishi, no debes hacerme esperar, porque soy un príncipe.

-VOOOOOOIIIII- se había tapado las orejas cuando sintió que el hijo más escandaloso hablaría, años de experiencia le ayudaban para evitar que sus tímpanos reventaran. - ¡apúrate!

-cállense par de idiotas; Mukuro tráeme mi whisky y mi carne AHORA.

-entendido padrastro.- contesto a sus órdenes a través de un micrófono.- Sigh.

Y con las manos y cabeza llenas de bandejas con comida, subió hasta el comedor para atender a sus familiares.

Por otro lado, en el castillo del reino…

El palacio, un hermoso y majestuoso lugar de magnifica arquitectura lleno de habitaciones enormes, largas torres y preciosos jardines. Un hogar que destilaba belleza…. Y también problemas.

-¡estoy harto!- tiraba flores y jarrones que encontraba a su paso, había llegado al punto de no retorno.

-paciencia mi rey, todo llega a su tiempo.- pedía clemencia el servicial subordinado.

Las dos personas que estaban hablando eran el rey y su duque: el primero parecía una niña, cabello negro y largo, ojos de zafiro, de piel y ropas blancas, un curioso tatuaje de flor cerca de su ojo izquierdo, enorme sombrero de champiñón y un coqueto pero varonil curvo mostacho. El último era un joven de ropas tan blancas como el rey, corto cabello de un color naranja similar al de las zanahorias, sus ojos estaban protegidos por unos gruesos anteojos.

-¡¿Qué no ves que ya me estoy haciendo viejo y que quiero al menos disfrutar de mis nietos! O al menos que se largue el inútil de mi hijo.- veía tristemente las pinturas que simbolizaban el crecimiento de su único heredero.- Irie no comprendes ver a tu único hijo crecer, crecer y crecer mientras se roba la fortuna real.- tocaba acariciando levemente su bigote.

-pero mi señor, no puede obligar al príncipe Byakuran que se enamore de la noche a la mañana.

-¡claro que sí!- golpeo el escritorio más cercano.- no se trata nada más que de un chico que se encuentra a otra chica en un ambiente propicio, que se la folla y luego se case porque le salió con su domingo siete; es bastante simple.

-¡aun así eso es muy tardado! Y el príncipe podría sospechar.

-ja, ¿Qué sospechar?, sé que mi hijo piensa primero con la cabeza de abajo que con la de arriba.- movió su capa y se fue a su trono.- ahora que lo recuerdo… mi hijo va a regresar hoy de su viaje de negocios, ¿no crees que es natural organizar un baile festejando su regreso?

-que usted lo festeje… no es nada natural.

- solo hay que invitar a todas las damas casaderas que hay en el reino.- ignoro completamente el anterior comentario.- si, ya lo imagino todo: todo a media luz, unas cumbias para bailar, luego un paseo en el jardín y shalalala~ estoy seguro que mi hijo al menos se fijara al menos en una, jojojo.- reía cual viejito con plan en sus maquiavélicas manos.- muy bien, prepara las cosas para la fiesta, comida y postres, música, escenografía, las invitaciones personalizadas para cada familia, ¡todo debe ser perfecto; lo quiero para hoy!

-¡me está pidiendo demasiado mi señor!, además, las cumbias no son románticas.

-¿no puedes con ello?, quizás debería permitirle al verdugo que te viole antes de cortarte la cabeza…

-no, ¡no Zakuro! Ay mi estómago….- se sujeto con fuerza el vientre.- está bien, tendrá la fiesta lista para la noche.

-así me gusta, esta noche mi hijo al fin se encadenara con el matrimonio jojojojo.

Regresando a Kokuyo…

La familia Varia al fin había devorado todo el desayuno que había cocinado su mayordomo, todos ahora descansaban de tan buen festín mientras Mukuro iba recogiendo los platos sucios.

-tú sí que sabes complacerme.- contesto Xanxus agarrando desfachatadamente la retaguardia de su hijastro que solo tembló del temor ante ello.- me pregunto si para ESO también, ven directo a mi cuarto esta noche para comprobarlo.

-oya, oya, t-tengo que lavar la ropa, darle un baño al perro y caballo, limpiar la chimenea y grabar el partido de futbol a esa hora.- invento la excusa, sabía que su padrastro era un salvaje en esa clase de cosas.

-VOOOOOOOOI, ¿miedito hermanastro?- se burlaba el hijo mayor.

-shishishishi, Squalo baka, nuestro querido Mukuro no es un masoquista como tu… comprenderás.

-¡ARGH! Yo no soy masoquista estúpido Bel.- golpeo la mesa el peli plateado.

-claro que lo eres estúpido tiburón.- rio con malicia el patriarca.- te encanta que te la meta duro por el…

-¡ajem! Creo que iré a alimentar al cabello… digo, al caballo.- huyo de la escena el mayordomo.

-¡AAAH MALDITO PADRE INCESTUOSO!- Squalo movía frenéticamente sus brazos.

-shishishi, esa ni tú te la crees, sabes que eres adoptado, padre no se dio cuenta cuando la vieja que le vendía el cartón de cervezas le regalo también un mocoso.

-¿¡y tú que! , fuiste regalado por una loca que decía que eras hijo de él, ¡una mujer que ni siquiera conocía!

-ustedes… -el padrastro ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de la pelea entre los hermanos, saco sus pistolas y amenazo con ella a sus pequeños retoños.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Mukuro Rokudo había terminado de limpiar los corrales y ahora estaba dándole de comer a los animales del establo de la familia Varia, pero se le estaba complicando su tarea porque su querida mascota, un perro de nombre Ken, no dejaba de saltarle tratando de llamar su atención, además de que un pequeño sapo brincaba de un lado a otro para jugar con el chico de cabello llamativo.

-¡Ken siéntate!- trato de ordenar a su perro de raza "callejerus"- tengo que darle de comer a Chikusa.- el noble caballo negro poseedor de tal nombre parecía sentir pena por su amo.-¡me estas mareando!- le grito al sapo que no dejaba de brincar como un niño.

Su labor fue interrumpida esta vez por un mensajero real; Mukuro se acercó a él para recibir una carta proveniente del rey Uni.

Tenía que avisarle cuanto antes a su padrastro.

Entro a la casa, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras; encontró al líder dando una clase privada de canto a sus dos hijos.

-¿Qué quieres?, estas interrumpiendo.

-shishishi, en realidad es un alivio, es mejor que oír cantar al gorrión con voz de cuervo.

-VOOOOOIIIIIII, ¡ni que tú fueras un tenor!

-kufufufu, detengan su pleito un momento.- entonces le entrego el sobre.- según eso, es muy importante leer este mensaje.

-mmmm.- empezó a leer rápido, casi con la misma velocidad que la sempai de la escritora del cuento.- según esto, habrá una gran baile, en honor al príncipe, deben venir todas las damas casaderas ya que se espera en esta noche encontrar una esposa; habrá comida, barra libre de bebidas y chocolates gratis. No podemos faltar.

-pero hay un inconveniente.- refuto Squalo, dijo todas las DAMAS. No tiene ninguna hija.

-ja, eso se puede arreglar.- cerro el sobre, su mirada destellaba malicia.- alcohol y la posibilidad de tomar el trono son ofertas tentadoras.

-oh, esto no es bueno.- una gotita descendía temerosamente de Belphegor.

-¿puedo… ir?- contesto dudoso el hijo sirviente, el amor al chocolate quizás le dio fuerzas de pedir tal favor.

-… quizás si terminas todos tus labores…- respondió el patriarca.

-¡lo prometo!- sonrió y salió de la habitación, no desaprovecharía la oferta.

-eso sí que fue raro.- se asombro el rubio.- usted sabe lo importante que es nuestra querida perra explotable… ¿se va a arriesgar a perderlo?

-he dicho: QUIZÁS… -Xanxus mostros los dientes, tenía un plan malvado y cruel.

-ósea se que ya valió la piña.

Xanxus y sus dos hijos se quedaron riéndose de la desdicha de Mukuro; había entrado a su cuarto para preparar su traje de fiesta, sin saber que solo le deparaba una trampa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Pues listo al fin n.n

Espero les haya gustado, dudas y sugerencias, cartas bomba y cualquier otra cosa en un review comestible juar XP

Hasta el siguiente cap!

Los veo en el especial del 14 de febrero.

PD: ¿por qué Uni es hombre y tiene bigote? XD no me imaginaba a alguien más como padre de Byakuran. (y es divertido ponerle mostacho) Podia haber sido Gamma pero es el uke de Uni ja!


	2. Chapter 2: Baile real

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Capitulo notoriamente dedicado a las lectoras más fieles que siempre se acuerdan de dejar su review 83 me gusta recompensar de esta forma (lo mismo hacia en la categoria de FMA)

Va por ustedes niñas!

Y que cap tan largo juar!

* * *

><p><p>

El guapo jovencito buscaba en sus baúles algún objeto especifico, curiosamente varias aves, ratones y otros animalitos salieron a investigar. El dichoso chico miro con brillos en los ojos el traje que había sacado: un hermoso vestido azul rey con charreteras que te hacía recordar los trajes militares.

Los animales y aves se alegraron al ver la dichosa prenda que causaba tanta felicidad al chico; él solo les sonrió diciendo:

-kufufu ¿verdad que es precioso? Era de mi madre.- entonces tomo una pintura donde su padre Lanchia estaba con una mujer (Ch: hombre en realidad je) con vestido negro, lucía bastante avergonzado y era muy idéntico a Mukuro si no fuera por el color y tipo de corte de cabello.- aunque esta pasado de moda, pero así era madre~- entonces coloco el vestido en un maniquí de torso.- de verdad que necesita arreglarse, bueno hay tiempo para ello.

Se sentía relajado, tendría todo el día para arreglarse para el baile y probar los deliciosos chocolates de la realeza.

-¡PIÑA BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- la voz era de Xanxus, y por el tono de voz, le convenía bajar a Rokudo.

-sigh, el traje tendrá que esperar, ¡con una #$"#=?* que ya lo oí!- salió instantáneamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta de paso.

Los animalitos se acercaron hasta el vestido, se cercioraron que de verdad el joven estuviera abajo y entonces empezaron a hablar…. Si, a hablar.

-pobre Mukuro-san, no lo dejan descansar un solo momento.- hablaba una tortuga de caparazón dorado cual sol y ojos castaños.- Piñacienta haz esto, Piñacienta haz lo otro~ sigh… que sigan así y usare el látigo.- tratando inútilmente de agarrar su cola.

-concordamos en algo Dinortuga.- hablaba una pequeña avecilla amarilla.- ¡hay que picotearlos hasta la muerte!

-calmados ambos kora.- el turno era de una ardilla con una banda militar en su cabeza.- mejor hagamos algo por nuestra piña favorita, ¡confeccionemos su traje!

Todos se quedaron asimilando la idea, no estaba mal, nada mal. Después de unos minutos todos gritaron que estaban de acuerdo y sacaron tela, aguja e hilo para empezar.

-esas son cosas de ukes.- respondía un camaleón desde la cabecera de la cama.- nosotros traeremos adornos.

-sí, sí, ¡lárgate Reborleon kora!, haces más ayuda sino estorbas.

-eso no dices cuando te agarro las nueces… y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡LARGATE!-lanzándole una nuez (de esas que se comen… bueno la semilla esa) que fácilmente evadió el Reborleon.

Entonces iniciaron aves, ratones y reptiles a coser a pesar de que no tenían pulgares. Esto tardaría bastante.

Mientras tanto con la Piñacienta…

-quiero que laves mis calzoncillos y calcetines, entrenes conmigo a las seis, limpies los dientes de mi piraña y que le des una sacudida a mi cuarto.- Squalo dejaba toda su ropa al sirviente.

-shishi, yo necesito que laves mis navajas (que eran más de 600), bañes y cepilles a mi visón, limpies mi cuarto porque hay cadáveres nuevos, muevas los muebles y pulas mis coronas porque soy un príncipe shishishi.- cargándole más cosas a su hermanastro.

-a mi consígueme unos "globos" más grandes que largo porque me quedan pequeños, cose ese vestido rosa y rojo del sótano, lava la ropa sucia, consigue en el mercado unas zapatillas que combinen, peina la peluca negra del cuarto de Bel, lima las uñas de mi liger, dobla las cobijas, saca a los borrachos de la cochera. Cuando termines avísame que te tengo otros trabajitos. Y no olvides mi botella de whisky de las 5 pm.

-¿pero qué?- sintiendo ahora lo que Atlas tuvo que pasar al cargar al mundo entero.- sigh está bien.

Caminando como podía se alejo de su familia que tiraba viejas prendas y adornos que ya no querían o no les gustaban.

Cuando quedo la sala deshabitada y repleta de esa basura; Reborleon y Dinortuga se acercaban ninjasosamente a las cosas que captaban su atención. Después de terminar las compras volvieron al cuarto del protagonista para arreglar el vestido.

Unas largas y tediosas horas después.

El cochero tocaba con respeto a la puerta principal, el sirviente Mukuro escucho su mensaje de que ya era hora de partir a la fiesta; hastiado por el día, llamo a su padrastro para darle la noticia.

-el carruaje esta aquí.

-pero Mukuro.- Xanxus lucia serio.- todavía no te has arreglado.

-eso es porque no iré, tengo más cosas que hacer.- tronándose levemente el cuello.

-que lastima, quizás cuando regrese te de un masaje como recompensa.- tomando su coleta y mordiendo las delicadas hebras.

-haga lo que quiera, me retiro por el momento.- contesto con un notorio disgusto.

Termino en su cuarto descansando sobre su cama, miro frustrado hacia la ventana; la vista le permitía admirar lo hermoso y brillante que era hoy el castillo.

-qué más da, ni que fuera tanto un baile; han de ser tan aburridos, sin buena botana y sus chocolates… - sintiendo que ya no contendría la actuación.- de seguro son divinos…

Una pequeña luz de vela se presento, confundido por ello, miro con sorpresa la fuente que iluminaba un objeto en especial.

-mi vestido…

En la sala Xanxus esperaba a sus dos mocosos, caminaba de un lado a otro por el nervio de que ellos tardaran tanto. Pero entonces los hijos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de caracol.

-me siento tan… ridículo.- decía deprimido el tiburoncin.

-shishishi, soy príncipe, no princesa. ¿Por qué debo ponerme esto?

-para tener la riqueza del niño ese, así que cállense.

Los hijos de Xanxus se habían disfrazado de mujeres para entrar al baile y tener oportunidad de ligar al príncipe; el vestido de Squalo era largo, rojo y lleno de holanes blanco, aunque el escote era pronunciado sabía ocultar el pecho. En cuanto a Bel era un pomposo vestido rosa mucho más corto que el de su hermano, llevaba una peluca negra rizada que tapaba de nuevo su rostro.

-se presentaran como mis hijas Squa y Pantera, no se equivoquen que ya envié los papeles esta mañana. No olviden que cuando estén frente al príncipe…

-¡espérenme!-grito una voz que no estaba presente al inicio.

-Mukuro.- respondió sorprendido Squalo quien miraba a los escalones.

-shishishi, vaya.- viendo en la misma dirección.

En la cima de los escalones, Rokudo Mukuro bajaba con elegancia; vestía una hermosa gabardina negra tipo militar hecha con el vestido de su madre, una camisa blanca con detalles plateados en el cuello alto que lo hacía lucir como de la realeza y unos pantalones oscuros que quedaban perfectos a sus piernas y unas largas botas negras. Parecía un príncipe malvado.

-kufufu, llegaremos tarde… oya oya.- viendo de arriba hacia abajo a sus hermanastros.- kuhahaha, ahora resulta que tengo hermanastras.

-¡tú!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

La persecución comenzó porque el par de celosos estaban furiosos de tener que vestir algo tan femenino y su hermanastro les saliera con un sublime traje varonil.

Xanxus detuvo la pelea y encerró a Mukuro en la cocina, les dio un golpe a sus hijos y se fue directo a la entrada.

-yo quería romperle el vestido como en el cuento original, ya que…

Mientras tanto; unos animalitos veían al desilusionado padrastro.

-hey, somos machos, nosotros no sabemos hacer vestidos de nena kora.- respondió la ardilla recibiendo una afirmación por parte de los demás.

Piñacienta aventaba todo lo que se encontrara, estaba furioso de que al final no iba a ir a la fiesta, refunfuñaba una y otra vez maldiciendo a su familia. Al fin admitió su derrota, se dejo caer al suelo viendo con fastidio la chimenea.

-todo es ilusión, no se puede creer en nada ni nadie.

-no digas eso.- contesto una inusual voz.

-¿quién anda ahí?

Y entonces ante sus incrédulos ojos, una lucecita salió por la chimenea y se transformo en una jovencita con alas de insecto.

-sino creyeras en nada yo no podría existir.- movió su varita mágica.- conoce a Haru Miura, tu hada madrina desu. Vengo a cumplirte tu deseo desu~

Mientras en el castillo…

Todos supuestamente celebraban la llegada del príncipe Byakuran, quien ahora tomaba el trono real solo por este día. Sentado la mayor parte del tiempo veía a las jovencitas pasar; solo cuando una era presentada él se levantaba y reverenciaba a la chica solo si la primera se inclinaba primero.

El joven príncipe era sumamente apuesto. Su traje blanco de saco largo con charreteras doradas e interior rojo que terminaba en una cola de dos picos, un broche de una natural flor de datura atada con un cordel de oro, pantalones del mismo blanco de su cabello y botas con cintillos negros

-hace acto de presencia la princesa Priffle.

-Uni-sama, esto no funcionara.- hablaba el duque a su rey.- solo mire como se aburre su hijo.

-calla.- ambos estaban en un alto balcón sin que nadie más les mirase, en este momento no eran la realeza, sino dos complotistas.

-la duquesa Sasha Bianchi, de la casa Romanov.

-tsk, ese no coopera en nada, y mira que hay de donde escoger.- comía palomitas fastidiado de la actitud de su hijo.

-las condesas Kiryuu Debby y Natzune Linzu, hijas de mademouiselle Vallierre.- nombraba el sirviente real.

-nada de nada.- dijo con aburrimiento Shouichi.

-la baronesa Scarlet Erza.

Siempre era lo mismo, las chicas se presentaban pero ninguna parecía causarle una impresión al príncipe, después del saludo se iban a disfrutar tranquilamente de la fiesta.

-Oho, hace acto la marquesa Suzakuran Sebieth, hija del coronel de Rivacio.

-apuesto mi sueldo a que esta si le gustara a mi hijo, tiene un "yo que se, que se yo"- sonreía mientras peinaba su mostacho.

-¡usted es el rey! A usted no le pagan.

-ash, no sabes divertirte.

La misma reacción, bueno, quizás un poco más amigable porque parecía conocerla bastante. Byakuran se sentó nuevamente soltando un gran bostezo, a este paso sacaría su oso de felpa y una manta para dormirse.

-le dije que esto no funcionaria pero no me escucho. Le dije que quizás el príncipe era gay.

-ah ya cállate. Además yo quiero nietos.

-¿Qué esperaba?

-las hijas Squa y Pantera del caballero Xanxus, propietario de Kokuyo.

Byakuran y Uni abrieron completamente los ojos ante tales invitados, caray, se veían bien pero ver a dos "hermanas" jalarse de las greñas para ver quien primero se presentaba era algo que hacia reír a más de uno.

-jajaja, esto fue lo mejor.- se burlaba Irie.- yo sé que esperaba, que esto fuera como uno de esos doujinshis que lee antes de dormir, el cuadro completamente romántico: el joven príncipe que se inclina ante la nobleza. Más presto se queda estático y ante sus ojos descubre a la mujer de sus sueños. ¿Quién es ella? ¡Que importa! Su corazón le ha anunciado que es la dueña de su alma.

Uni no le prestaba atención a su duque, ya que parecía que realmente estaba narrando lo que pasaba. Apenas hace 5 segundos que Byakuran se quedo embelesado ante la grácil figura que tomaba elegantemente uno de los chocolates del stand; lo lamia levemente y con suma lentitud probaba del dulce, lo tragaba y sonreía como un ángel.

Se trataba de una diosa; largo y lacio cabello índigo que cubría su ojo derecho y que poseía un extraño corte de cabello en lo alto de su cabeza, piercings y collares de plata eran sus únicos adornos, vestía un largo vestido azul marino que delineaba lo delgado y sublime de su anatomía, rosas azuladas adornaban el comienzo de la caída de holanes, los guantes de seda combinaban con el color de todo el conjunto y por ultimo dos zapatillas de cristal que brillaban como estrellas.

-¿me pasarías uno?- Byakuran sonreía traviesamente frente a aquel encanto.

-kufufu, seguro.- en cuanto tomo un malvavisco de chocolate, el albino le tomo de la muñeca y comió de la mano de su invitada.

-gracias, estuvo delicioso.- beso el dorso y le dedico una mirada candente a la chica.- ¿bailamos?

-mnm.- viendo hacia ambos lados, vio a su padrastro acercarse y tomo con delicadeza la mano del caballero de preciosos ojos violáceos.- kufufu ¿porque no?

-mnm, me parece conocida.- Xanxus ya se encontraba donde había estado el príncipe.- ah qué más da, este tequila se ve bueno.- entonces tomo la botella y la escondió en su saco.

Ambos ya se habían dirigido al salón principal, bajo la orden del rey, la orquesta comenzó a tocar.

-y esas son solo cosas que pasan en un dou o fic… -en eso recibió el golpe del rey.

-ja, pues besa mis zapatos entonces.- jalo al duque para que viera que "esas cosas fantasiosas" realmente estaba pasando.- ponte las pilas o a este paso te despediré kukuku; y bien, ¿Quién es ella?

-ni idea su majestad, ¿pero esta muy plana no?

-aun así le queda fabuloso el vestido.- sacando sus binoculares.- y quiero unas zapatilla iguales para mi esposa.

-a Gamma-sama no le gustara escuchar eso…

Dejando a un lado el pleito, la pareja danzaba perfectamente al ritmo de los violines, violonchelos, piano, flautas y otros instrumentos; por la forma en que bailaban parecía que se conocían y habían practicado con anterioridad.

Mejilla contra mejilla, la mano del príncipe que acariciaba la desnuda espalda, la cintura que era apresada por la mujer.

Algunos de los invitados miraban embobados la escena, otros sentían envidia y los más despiertos sacaban la cámara para grabar el espectáculo.

Se apagaron las luces y ahora solo una tenue luz turquesa giraba alrededor de los principales bailarines, poco después otras parejas se animaban a danzar.

-¿y esa? ¡Esta rebuena! Aunque le falta más "personalidad".- preguntaba Xanxus a su hijo de cabello plateado.

-ni idea, jamás la había visto.- sintiéndose un poco celoso.- ¿y Bel?

En un instante vieron a la "hija" bailando con un jovencito de traje negro y coqueto, cabello aqua y con un curioso sombrero de rana.

Xanxus, que aun sentía conocer a esa chica, jalo del brazo a su hijo para bailar y ver mejor a la mujer que le arrebato la probabilidad de ser el padre de la reina.

-oya… -hablándo quedito. Se había dado cuenta de que su jefe estaba cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a un lugar más privado.- le abrazo del cuello y aprovecho para morderle la barbilla.

-fufufu, mejor para mi.- rozando su nariz contra la de su pareja.

Y en menos de lo que canto el gallo, los tortolitos desaparecieron para seguir bailando en el jardín del segundo piso del castillo.

-uhhh, este caldo ya se cosió.- movía sus manitas Uni como si sus planes salieran a la perfección.- ¡añade los toques extras!, ¡a darle más sazón!, ¡inspíralos!, ¡que nada los interrumpan en lo que fabrican a mis nietos! Mientras tanto yo me iré a dormir, ahí te encargo Shou-chan~

-¿¡a mi! P-p-pero…

-ha sí… una cosa más.- sonriéndole ampliamente.- si algo sale mal te castraré, te mandaré a mi verdugo para que te viole y luego te cortaré la cabeza…. La de arriba aclaro, je.

-gulp, entendido Uni-sama.

La pareja seguía danzando tan cerca uno del otro, ahora que ya nadie podía mirarlos, se acercaban para ofrecerse sútiles toques eróticos elegantes.

Al pasar por la fuente esta se activo soltando arcos de agua, mientras que decenas de luciérnagas se liberaban para ofrecer un espectáculo luminoso y por demás encantador. Todo su recorrido fue aromatizado gracias a los rosales del jardín.

La música de la orquesta sonaba con un bello eco.

En un momento de la canción, Byakuran tomo asiento en una banca frente a la jaula de aves, jalo a su pareja y la sentó sobre sus piernas; la tomo de la espalda y nunca dejo de mirar ese ojo que parecía haber devorado la noche estrellada.

Le tomó de la mano y acerco su rostro al de ella, se quito la flor de datura que tenía en su traje y se la regaló. El gesto fue correspondido en cuanto ella olio su perfume y desprendió un pétalo con sus dientes.

Byakuran le quito momentáneamente la flor para colocarla en el lado derecho del escote; rodeo con sus manos el rostro endemoniadamente angelical y beso con demencia a la chica que correspondió su propuesta.

-ufff, al fin…- veía Irie con binoculares al príncipe, el duque estaba frente a varias maquinarias.- activar todo para que fuera perfecto el ambiente es muy difícil, pero ahora puedo descansar un poco en paz aaah.- se dejo caer por el cansancio.

Lástima que su esfuerzo no iba a valer por mucho tiempo

El tiempo es tan caprichoso como el destino, y en este caso no se quedo atrás, pues el reloj comenzó con la primera de las doce campanadas.

**1…**

Mukuro reacciono sorprendido ante el sonido, detuvo el beso y la mano que acariciaba su espalda; algo que disgusto al hijo del rey.

-ya es media noche.

-sí… mejor aun, ¡es hora de hacer cosas de adultos!- metiendo mano bajo el vestido, aunque se extraño de sentir algo entre las piernas… ESO no debía estar en una dama.

**2…**

Se quito la mano mañosa del príncipe y trato de levantarse inútilmente porque no le permitían.

-¡tengo que irme!

-¿por qué?- respondió con la misma inocencia que la niña de los animaniacs.

-porque… tengo que ver al príncipe, kufufu sí, eso es.- invento la primer excusa que se le ocurrió.

-fufufu, ¿el príncipe? Baka~- palpándole la cabeza… y el trasero. Se sintió feliz al saber que esa "chica" no le busco para ser una reina.- Realmente no sabías que yo…

**3…**

-debo irme ya.- tratándose de soltarse.

-¡no!- sujetándose fuertemente de la pierna.- ¡mío!

-¡arrivederci!- soltando una patada a la cara del albino para irse inmediatamente.

-¡no te vayas!- tratando de alcanzarla.- ¡no sé como contactarte!, ¿tienes facebook o twiter?, ¡espera!- pero su enamorada era rápida. Lo único que consiguió fue la zapatilla del pie que le había golpeado.

**4…**

Piñacienta corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, maldición, ¡la hada le dijo que algo terrible pasaría si no regresaba a su casa antes de las 12!

*****Flash Back*****

Extrañamente, Mukuro ya estaba fuera de su casa, con el vestido de gala y acompañado de sus amigos perro, caballo y rana.

Aunque no lucia muy contento de vestirse como una dama.

-un vestido, kufufu, ¿me viste cara de niña?- sacando un tridente de quien sabe dónde.

-¡hahi! No me acerques cosas peligrosas.- liberándose un momento la hadita Haru.- pero el guion dice "para evitar que su padrastro le reconociera, Piñacienta le pidió al hada un vestido que lucir en la fiesta real"

-¿eso dice? Bueno, me dio flojera leer esa parte.- levantando un poco el vestido.- aunque debo admitir que usar zapatos de tacón me hacen sentir más lind… alto.

-¡pero si son mis zapatillas de cristal!, devuél…- pero fue auto interrumpida por la mirada maliciosa de su "ahijada".- te las presto entonces, pero recuerda: tacón, punta, tacón, punta.- asustándose más por el hecho de que a un hombre le quedara perfecto ese tipo de calzado.-¡ejem! Quiero decir que tengas cuidado que son zapatillas mágicas marca Nadeshiko desu.

-hai,hai, ya entendí.- pareció ignorar la advertencia, andaba feliz de acostumbrarse tan rápidamente a caminar con tacones.- aunque supongo que no me iré a la fiesta caminando.

-¡claro que no!- moviendo su varita hizo que una piña de la hortaliza se transformara en una carroza.- y eso no es todo.- con su magia hizo que los animales se transformaran en humanos.

-¡Mukuro-sama!- el perro se transformo en un chico inquieto y amoroso con su amo.

-cálmate Ken…- contesto un hombre alto, serio y con gorrito de punta pomposa.

-yey, tengo pulgares.- miraba sus dedos el más jovencito de los tres.

-te he conseguido transporte, cochero y lacayo desu.

-¿y los caballos?- respondió dudoso Mukuro.

-para eso tenemos al animalejo ese.- señalo la anterior rana al que fue una vez perro.

-te escuche Fran, ¡byon!

-en realidad si estas para eso desu.- Haru soltaba una pequeña gotita, hasta que sudo realmente por el miedo que le causaba el hombre perro.- ¡hahi! busca en tu bolsillo y entenderás.

-¿calcomanías?- contesto extrañado.

-sí, ponte una en tu mejilla y tendrás los poderes del animal que quieras; lo vi en un anime y se me hizo genial como para intentarlo. En fin, una última advertencia: deben de llegar antes de las 12 a su hogar, según mis fuentes, ese peligroso hombre y sus dos hijos llamarán a la casa a esa hora, sino escucha a Mukuro-chan… ¡todo será muy peligroso hahi! Una vez pasen las 12 campanas del reloj, ustedes volverán a la normalidad.

-entendido.- subiéndose al carruaje de forma frutal.

-espero que cuando regreses te pongas otros lindos trajes que hice.- presentando un disfraz de namahage y otro de titanic.

-¡acelera!- grito Mukuro a Ken.

-entendido, ¡SHITA CHANELL!

Entonces arrebasando los límites de velocidad, a punto de atropellar ancianitas, Mukuro y compañía se dirigían al baile real.

***** Fin de Flash Back*****

-sabes, me agrado estar contigo shishishi. –platicaba Bel con su acompañante.

-igual, eres muy entretenido Bel-sempai.

-oh, me reconociste.- contesto un poco sorprendido y quitándole levemente el sombrero de rana.- ¿por qué?

-verás, yo…

**5…**

Fran reacciono tarde, apenas escucho esa campanada y es que el sombrero le dejaba sordo. Alcanzo a ver a su amo corriendo hacia la entrada.

-tengo que irme, te volveré a ver pronto.- tomo su sombrero y se fue a alcanzar a la chica.

-¡espera!- sin alcancer a ver con quien se iba a su nuevo amigo.

**6…**

Mukuro y Fran ya estaban a punto de salir cuando el primero cayó en una grieta hecha por un escalón débil.

-¡maldición!

-¡atrápenlos!- gritaba Irie que al fin había despertado.

-¡shishou, quítese el zapato de inmediato!

Eso hizo, dejo la zapatilla en aquel agujero y corrió hasta el carruaje.

El carruaje rechino llanta para irse pronto de ahí.

**7…**

-cierren las puertas.- ordenaba el duque.

Pero no alcanzo a atrapar a los prófugos.

-con una****** ¡abran las puertas!

**8…**

-acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que nos viene persiguiendo los judiciales del rey~- cantaba Fran en la parte de atrás del carruaje.

-¡muévelas Ken!- trataba Chikusa de incentivar a su compañero.

-nos pisan los talones~

**9…**

-esto servirá.- sacando un látigo.- kufufu~

-¿¡donde consiguió eso!-chillaba Ken al recibir el golpe-

-del compartimento de atrás kufufu~

-¡duele!

Pero eso les ayudo a dejar atrás a los guardias y perderse de su vista.

**10…**

Padre y hermano platicaban, Squalo había alcanzado a observar algo en esa mujer, algo que elevaba sus sospechas de quien realmente era.

-vi un peinado de piña en esa chica, ¿y si es Mukuro?

-si es él entonces no estará en casa. Lo mejor será hacer una llamada, voy al teléfono público, no tardo.

**11…**

Llegaron a su hogar. La carroza volvió a ser una piña en cuanto pasaron la puerta.

Corriendo con sus pies descalzos, Mukuro se esforzó en llegar hasta el lugar donde le habían aprisionado.

-fue divertido ser humano byon.

-lo fue.- respondió Chikusa.

-a mi me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.- confeso Fran al sentir lo triste que se sentiría no estar de nuevo tan cerca de Bel.

**12…**

El teléfono suena y Mukuro responde a la primera.

-kufufu, servicios funerarios express, ¿con quién hablo?

-jajaja, que gracioso Mukuro.- respondió Xanxus con sarcasmo.- que gracioso.

-¿Qué quería que le respondiera después de traicionarme de esa forma? Usted es un…

-sí, no me halagues, quédate ahí, si veo que trataste de salir te castigare por ello.

La llamada fue colgada, el vestido desapareció a la misma rapidez que la forma humana de aquellos compañeros; Mukuro tenía de nuevo sus ropas originales. De repente la hada Haru reapareció.

-misión cumplida desu. Quiero mi recompensa~- entonces recibió uno de los chocolates que alcanzo a robar junto a Fran.- excelente, ¿y mis zapatillas?

-kufufu, los perdí.

-¡hahi! Noooooou.- tratando de golpear a su ahijado.- ¡que malo! Te castigare por ello.- lanzándole un hechizo que pareció no afectarle.

Mukuro se quedo quieto tratando de arreglar la habitación. Vio que lo único que quedo aun intacto era la flor que le regalo su secreto enamorado, no sabía su nombre, pero de la forma en que miraba la flor sentía que podría quedarse con él si lo volviera a encontrar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

El rey perseguía con una lanza a su duque tratando ensartarle el arma en un lugar "oscurito".

-¡quédate quieto traidor!

-¡déjeme explicarle señor!- huyendo lo más rápido que podía.- encontramos una zapatilla en las escaleras, quizás con ella podríamos dar con aquella chica.

Byakuran entro de improviso.

-o chico.- contesto con una amplia sonrisa.- después de todo creo que algunos invitados eran trasvestis , además de que toque "algo" que supuestamente una mujer no tendría. Propongo que busquemos en todas las doncellas y jovencitos a quien le calce esta zapatilla.

-¿lo juras?- Uni detuvo su persecución.- podría quedarle a un sin número de personas. Y si resulta ser hombre…

-lo juro, fufufu, además tengo un plan que no puede fallar.

-eso me da mala espina….- Irie sudo una gotita al ver la cara malosa del príncipe.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ratadiccionario!

Ninjasosamente: sinonimo de sigilosamente

Ratadetalles

-La original Pantera del manga de KHR aparece en la saga de vida normal; un detalle es que su diseño inspiro al de Bel y por eso en una imagen se muestra que el Varia tiene su vestido en su cuarto.

-El vestido de Squalo es el mismo de Vallewida de los ovas "Enzai". Admitamoslo, se parecen XDDDDDD

-¿porqué Mukuro es tan amoroso? dos razones; zapatos marca NADESHIKO (mujer perfecta) y un regalo de FLOR DATURA (comunmente en mexico como el famoso toloache)

-Colonello pensaba ponerlo de halcón, pero si lo hacia podria cazar facilmente a Reborn XDDDD

-las invitadas a la fiesta son mis leales lectoras n3n (espero no les moleste su repentina aparición) los demás invitados ni idea quien sean (quizas más de uno penso al igual que Xanxus en llevar a sus hijos también jejeje)

-a mi sensei Sebi-sempai le di mayor prioridad por ser una de las escritoras con mayores fics 10069, obvio Byakuran la conocia, XDDD es relación actor-director juar. Es marquesa porque es como mi otro sensei Marqués de Sade juar.

-el vestido de Mukuro existe como fan art (eso inspiro este fic).

¡Y eso es todo! uff hasta el capi final o alguno de otro fic.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: El deseo se cumple

y ya llego el útlimo cap, me tarde porque:

a) deje castigada a mi hija Debby varios días

b) me entristecio solo haber recibido un review en amor yaoi

c) me sentia emo de ya no ver a mi sensei TToTT extraño a sensei!

Se se muchas cosas, pero yas ta~

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: El deseo se cumple<strong>

Una nueva mañana, el sol les daba la bienvenida a las personas madrugadoras; y como recompensa a su dedicación, podían ser los primeros en ver el enorme anuncio por parte del rey Uni. Entre esos afortunados, se encontraba Xanxus que leyó el aviso con mucho detenimiento; termino y corrió de inmediato a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, llamando inmediatamente al sirviente que ayer no pudo castigar porque no encontró evidencias de su "fuga".

-¡Mukuro, llama inmediatamente a los inútiles de mis hijos!

-oya, ya lo oí, no me grite.

Armado con su escoba, fue directamente a los cuartos de Belphegor y Squalo y los levanto a escobazos, Mukuro no andaba precisamente del mejor humor, y es que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana cuando se durmió con anterioridad a las 3 am es como para andar de diablo.

Con mucho fastidio, los tres hijos llegaron al cuarto de su padre.

-¿ahora que quiere?- contesto Bel tratando de peinar sus alborotados flecos.

-¿para que nos levanta tan temprano?, no ve que iba en el sexto sueño.- el flojo peli plateado aun con pijama se rascaba las...

-nueces y más nueces, ¿Qué no te hartas?- regañaba Reborleon a su peludo amigo Ardinello. Los animalitos veían todo desde el candelabro.

-cállate kora, tengo hambre.

-shh, callen.- hablaba Dinortuga abrazado a su Hibarird.- ya va a dar el chisme.

-no nos interesa.- gritaron ambos hermanos.- nosotros queremos dormir.- y dicho esto, se fueron a la cama de su padre y se cubrieron con las sabanas.

-dejen de flojear par de inútiles.- quitándoles el refugio.- les tengo un aviso asombroso.

-¿de qué se trata kufufu?- divirtiéndose de ver a sus hermanastros en fachas.

-el rey ha mandado a su duque a probar una zapatilla de cristal que fue abandonada en el castillo, la persona, sea hombre o mujer, que le calce esa zapatilla será la esposa del príncipe.

-¡¿del príncipe!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Los dos flojonazos al fin se empezaron a mover para arreglarse, al contrario de Mukuro que se quedo congelado. Entonces, ¿había bailado con el príncipe?

Ahora entendía porque el bailarín tenía ese tipo de ropas. Pensaba y meditaba, si el príncipe Byakuran se daba cuenta que él era su verdadera pareja, podría vivir feliz en el castillo sin hacer más quehaceres, comiendo como un rey y con un esposo amoroso que siempre le atesoraría. Y si Byakuran era tan buen amante como bailarín…

-¿Qué le pasa a este voooooooooooooi?- Squalo trataba de hacer reaccionar al sonriente hermanastro que ya se estaba imaginando el buen amante que se conseguiría.

-shi shi shi, tenemos que arreglarnos.

-… cierto.- reacciono al fin.- kufufu, no puede verme así, tengo que arreglarme, arrivederci hermanos míos.- y se fue directo a su habitación.

Xanxus, que aun no borraba sus sospechas, miro el lugar donde había encerrado a su hijastro; miro con mucha ira la preciosa flor de datura que yacía en un simple florero.

Realmente era él…

Encaminándose al cuarto de Mukuro, agarro con mucha fuerza sus llaves. Miro por la puerta como éste se empezaba a arreglar, teniendo en su cama el traje negro de ayer.

-no te iras de aquí.- fueron las palabras del padrastro antes de cerrar la puerta del sorprendido Mukuro quien se dio cuenta que había sido encerrado en su propia prisión.

-¡déjame salir maldita sea!- golpeando con fuerza la puerta de solida madera.

-no.- guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.- nadie me va a quitar a mi sirviente gratuito, y menos un uke que no he estrenado.

Regreso a con sus hijos, antes tomando la flor; entonces ya ubicados en la sala les explico a sus hijos el plan.

-miren, esta flor es la del príncipe, si uno de los dos la tiene creerá que es su…

-¡mía!- agarraron la pobre flor, pero Bel se rindió e hizo que Squalo cayera con todo y flor hecha pedazos.

-demonios, a usar el plan B. Mukuro calza del 4 ¾ y ustedes del 8 y 6, tenemos que arreglar eso.- mostrando un cuchillo.

-… no me gusta como brilla esa cosa. – contestaron al unísono los hijos.

Por otra parte; Irie y un sirviente que le acompañaba tomaron el carruaje real para comenzar su búsqueda.

-ñam.- bostezaba el duque.- comencemos con Kokuyo que esta convenientemente cerca.- miro a su compañero con algo de duda.- jamás te había visto pero Uni-sama te envió a ti como mi ayudante, así que no falles porque si no conmigo se desquitara.

-… -el susodicho era altísimo, larga cabellera ondulada blanca con un leve toque verdoso, ojos sin aparente vida. Él se encargaba de proteger la zapatilla de cristal.

El chofer los llevo hasta Kokuyo, donde fueron recibidos inmediatamente por Xanxus.

-bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, les presento a mis dos hijos: Belphegor y Squalo.

-¿no se ERAN sus HIJAS Squa y Pantera?- pregunto Shoichi.

-que importa como se llamen o de que sexo sean, sea como sea tienen que probarle la zapatilla así que no molestes.

-… cierto.

-¿es el príncipe el que viene ahí?- Squalo observo al ayudante que cargaba la valiosa zapatilla en un precioso cojín de satín rojo.

-shishishi, hermano idiota, ¿no ves su cabello de hippie?

-él es mi ayudante Ghost, será el encargado de probar la zapatilla en sus hijos. Así que ya empecemos de una buena vez con esto.

El grupo de hombres se encamino dentro del edificio. Todo era visto por Ken, Chikusa y Fran, quienes se dieron cuenta que no estaba Mukuro entre ellos; eso les dio mala espina.

-Fran, investiga.- ordeno Chikusa.- eres el único que puede entrar ahí.

-te encargamos a Mukuro-sama.- ladraba el leal perro.

-entendido.- el pequeño sapo fue saltando hasta el hogar de su dueño.

También los otros animalitos querían ayudar, pero con sus habilidades no era suficiente para abrir la puerta. Viendo que sus intentos serían en vano, mejor idearon un plan.

-veamos, Ardinello y Hibarid encárguense de impedir que Xanxus gane o que el duque se vaya. Dinortuga sigue intentando abrir esta puerta. En mi caso, iré por la llave que tiene Xanxus. ¿Entendido?- el líder del grupo era Reborleon.

-¡sí!- concordaron todos.

Irie se quedo mirando como Ghost probaba la zapatilla en el pie de Belphegor, parecía quedarle bien, algo extraño contando su talla además del extraño liquido rojo que se asomaba. Eso fue algo que alcanzó a ver el Hibarird quien rápidamente reclamo entre cantos.

-¡a ese chico no le queda el zapato, le pusieron cátsup!

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto sorprendido el duque.

-es cierto… -al fin hablo el sirviente verificando como le habían puesto cátsup en el pie para que se resbalara mejor la piel y pudiera entrar en el estrecho zapato.

-shishi, me descubrieron, entonces yo me largo.- y se fue al jardín.

-muy bien, ¡siguiente!

-maldita sea, uno menos.- respondió Ardinello desde lo más alto del estante.

Mientras a Squalo le probaban la zapatilla, su hermano bel se fue al jardín, como que aguantar a alguien de "inferior rango" no le convencía. En eso vio al pequeño sapo que se le acerco.

-shi shi shi te me haces conocido, ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez?

-…

-como si me fueras a responder.- acariciándole la cabeza.- eres lindo.- entonces tomo algo de su bolsillo, se trataba de una llave.- toma, padre me lo dio, pero no me interesa tener que cuidar de esta cosa, como si se fuera a escapar la piña.- me iré a caminar un poco shishishi, adiós froggy~

-sempai… un momento, ¿esto será la llave del cuarto de shishou?

El anfibio corrió hasta que se encontró casualmente con el camaleón que buscaba por todas las chaquetas de Xanxus la famosa llave. Ya sabiendo lo que tenían, corrieron hasta el cuarto de la piña antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-a ese le pusieron mostaza, ¿mostaza?, a este paso tendremos el sándwich.- respondió Hibarird volando rápidamente sobre los presentes.

-aquí hay un pajarillo metiche.- Xanxus susurraba tratando de encontrar al chismoso pero nada veía.

_-"… ¡ese hombre da más miedo que yo!"-_ pensaba el canarito ocultándose en un sombrero de charro colgado en la pared.

-¿entonces ya no queda nadie supongo?- contesto el duque más adormilado que nada.

-nadie más.- respondió secamente el dueño de Kokuyo.

-entonces ya nos largamos.

De repente se escucho una explosión y del humo salió un humano cuyo peinado simulaba una piña.

-esperen, falto yo kufufufu.

-maldita piña, si nos hubiera dicho que tenia dinamita en su cuarto nos hubiéramos podido alejar a tiempo, cof cof.- se sacudía el molesto camaleón.

-cof cof ya deberíamos conocer bien las mañas de Mukuro-shisou.

-¡Él es!- grito Hibarird.- ¡miren sus pies! No tiene ningún condimento o salsa.

-mmm.- Irie vio los pies de Mukuro y se dio cuenta que quizás si le quedaría perfecto el calzado.- ¡presta no confió en ti!- le quito el zapato a su sirviente y fue directo hacia el recién invitado.

-… - Xanxus saco su pistola y en el momento en que el duque iba a poner el zapato, BANG! Destrozo la zapatilla con un balazo.- ups~

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaba el pelirrojo casi soltándose a llorar.- ¡U-Uni y B-Byakuran-sa,a me mataran, ay, mi trasero está en peligro con la oz de Zakuro snif.

-ja.- rio Xanxus victoriosamente.

-sigh.- suspiro pesadamente el sirviente.

-un momento….- Mukuro miro a Ghost, se levanto de su sillón y fue hasta él.

-¿Qué le pasa a la piña?- respondió extrañado el tiburoncín.

-tú… - tomo entre sus manos el rostro del sirviente, se le quedo mirando cuidadosamente cada detalle. Sonrió con satisfacción y prepotencia para confesar su descubrimiento.-a mi no me engañas, kufufufu, ¿Por qué no les dices que tú tienes la otra zapatilla?... príncipe Byakuran.

-¿¡QUEEEEÉ!- gritaron sorprendidos los demás.

-fufufu, así que me reconociste.- se quito la peluca, las plataformas y los pupilentes revelando su verdadera identidad.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-sencillo, tu maquillaje no oculto bien la marca debajo de tu ojo izquierdo.- limpiándole el rostro con un pañuelo.

-tienes un buen ojo Mukuro-kun, además parece que tu memoria es excelente.- entonces saco la otra zapatilla.- nunca podría olvidar tu peinado, pero creí que sería más divertido buscarte como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Hablando de eso, ¿conservaste mi regalo?

-por supuesto, está en la… - miro a la cocina dándose cuenta que su flor no estaba, y que casualmente algunos pétalos estaban en el cabello de Squalo.- mi flor… tú…

-VOOOOI, la rompí, ¿algún problema?

-…- la parejita de tortolos se quedaron en silencio mientras un aura oscura se apoderaba de ellos.- ¡CONTRA ÉL!

-¡¿VOOOI!

Byakuran y Mukuro se le lanzaron a Squalo para atacarlo con todo, solo se veía una nube de polvo cubriendo todo y el sonido de golpes, mordidas y otras cosas que no se pueden publicar en esta clase de fic.

-no vayan a dejar tan mal a mi uke o luego no puedo violarlo a gusto.

-… supongo que ya no hay necesidad de probarle la zapatilla.- miraba el duque desde un ángulo seguro.

Al final, Byakuran le propuso matrimonio a Mukuro y se fueron al castillo, Uni bendijo su relación, se casaron y vivieron felices y lemonosos por siempre, ya ven, el poder del toloache es extremo.

Y después de esto… ¡un clásico epilogo!

Uni, aun queriendo tener nietos, contrato a un científico loco de nombre Verde para que su yerno pudiera tener hijos. El experimento fue un suceso y el rey disfruta de jugar con sus primeros tres nietos.

Mukuro no volvió a lavar ni un solo calcetín, aunque ahora disfruta ampliamente de su cama, y más cuando su esposo lo deja como para no sentarse en una semana.

Byakuran resulto ser el hombre más feliz de todos al tener a sus tres primeros herederos al trono. Pero espera llegar a tener una familia de siete y siempre trabaja duro por su meta.

Xanxus y Squalo (ya con el cabello corto después de la golpiza que tuvo) se fueron del país y están en una brigada para conquistar el mundo; quitaron sus lazos de que son padre e hijo y ahora se declaran amantes sadomasoquistas.

Irie fue castigado por maltratar a Byakuran, fue castigado por Zakuro. Resulto que le gusto el látigo del pelirrojo y su "hacha" y ahora es feliz siendo sometido por su verdugo favorito.

Reborleon y Ardinello viven juntos como pareja en un árbol y por el momento andan recolectando nueces para la hibernación. Dinortuga y Hibarird se trasladaron al castillo donde viven en el jardín, son muy felices teniendo ahí su nidito de amor. Después de eso en el reino se han visto muchas kimeras de estas parejas de animales.

La hadita Haru pudo recobrar al menos una zapatilla, por el momento busca al mismo zapatero para tener de nuevo su par.

Las chicas que asistieron al baile real fueron de nuevo invitadas a la boda real de los príncipes Byakuran y Mukuro.

Y lo que pasó con Belphegor…

Aquel hijo se quedo en el reino buscando al chico con el que bailo aquella vez y al no hallarlo regreso a su casa.

Se quedo mirando la fuente y reconoció al sapito al que le dio la llave, este se acerco y se quedo mirando de nuevo al príncipe.

-shishi, hola froggy.

-hola sempai.- contesto.

-¡ah! Una rana que habla.

-eh si.- sonrojándose.- sempai, si de verdad eres un príncipe, tu beso me devolverá a ser humano.

-shishishi, ¿dudas de que sea un príncipe?- tomo al sapito en sus manos y le sonrió maliciosamente.- si me convierto en rana, te cazare y te comeré aunque eso sea canibalismo, ¿entendido?

-que malo eres sempai.

El rubio le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y la ranita se transformo de nuevo en el Fran humano.

Después de un tiempo ellos viven en Kokuyo land disfrutando al fin una vida tranquila, bueno menos cuando se enoja el príncipe y empieza a mandar cuchillos por todos lados.

Y todos vivieron alocados como el presente cuentito para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Notas:

-en el cuento original, les cortan un cacho a los pies a las hermanastras, pero Bel y Squalo obviamente no se iban a dejar juar

-crei que iba a ser más romantico si habia una prueba más sobre que Mukuro si se habia enamorado de Byakuran, y como que nada más se case con el porque le queda un zapato no es muy convencedor.

-al menos aqui Byakuran no es tan ciego y se dio cuenta de algunos detalles de su "princesa" antes de que huyera XDD

-hubo un pequeño minicuento con Bel y Fran, el famoso "principe rana" juar


End file.
